Welcome Power Rangers Series Wiki
Power Rangers is a long-running American entertainment and live action, children's television series featuring teams of costumed heroes. First produced by Saban entertainment, later by BVS Entertainment, and now by SCG Power Rangers LLC, the series took its initial premise and much of its footage from the Japanese tokusatsu Super Sentai franchise. Its first entry, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, debuted on August 28, 1993, and helped launch the Fox Kids programming block of the 1990s, during which it catapulted into popular culture along with a line of action figures and other toys by Bandai. Despite initial criticism for its acion violence targeted for children, the franchise has continued, and as of 2009 the show consists of 17 television seasons, 15 different series, and two theatrical films. In 2009, production of Power Rangers ceased and the last new series, Power Rangers RPM, ended on December 26, 2009. Beginning in January 2010, the original series was rebroadcast and as re-version of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. On May 12, 2010, it was announced that Saban had bought back the rights to the franchise and has plans to premiere the 18th season with 43 new episodes on the Nickelodeon network. 'Premise' The Power Rangers are individuals who "morph" from ordinary people into powerful superheroes. They generally wear color-coded battle suits (usually made of spandex or other skin-tight material) and helmets with opaque visors. In many cases, the helmets serves to protect their secret identities. In some cases, more powerful Rangers may have extra shielding on their suits to protect them from strong blows. A morphed Ranger generally possesses superhuman strength, durability, and ability in hand-to-hand combat. Starting with the Disney series, unmorphed Rangers usually possess superhuman abilities such as super-speed or invisibility, attributes somewhat related to their Ranger abilities. Rangers appear to retain their original physiology beneath their suits when in morphed form: viewers have seen Rangers' helmets removed or broken on numerous occasions, revealing his or her natural form underneath. Helmets aside, the Rangers don or remove suits nearly instantaneously - with a glow of light or some other effect. Rangers can also be "de-morphed" involuntarily when suffering significant physical damage. Rangers regularly operate in teams of five, with a special sixth Ranger frequently joining the team part way into the season (some later seasons would feature more than one new member added to the team). More recently a core team of three will later expand to include additional Rangers. Each Ranger's suit and energy spectrum will match a specific color, with red, yellow, and blue joined by some combination of pink, green, black, or white. Rangers may take their names from their respective colors (Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, etc.) but sometimes also use numbers or other names. There is usually no more than one Ranger of a given color on a team, but exceptions of this rule are generally given alternate names (in Time Force, there were two Rangers with red-colored costumes; the first was the Red Time Force Ranger, the second was the Quantum Ranger). Each team's costumes are nearly identical aside from color and helmet design (most notably the shape of the opaque visor) and perhaps a numerical designation. Any additional Rangers will regularly have additional costume modifications, usually some form of altered suit design and/or armor. Each team of Power Rangers, with a few exceptions, obeys a general set of conventions, outlined at the beginning of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and implied, though not stated explicitly, throughout many of the other incarnations. Thus the Power Rangers may not use their Ranger powers for personal gain or for escalating a fight (which explains why the Rangers do not simply crush the small monsters by means of their Megazord). Nor may the Power Rangers disclose their identities to the general public, barring extenuating circumstances - although public servants (rescue squad, police officers, etc.) appearing as Rangers disregarded this convention in Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers S.P.D., Power Rangers Operation Overdrive and Power Rangers RPM. The penalty for disobeying these rules, at least in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, would be the loss of their power. The Power Rangers have a somewhat standardized arsenal: each Ranger generally carries a weapon such as a laser gun and/or a sword. Each Ranger also has a secondary set of weapons that can often combine to form a larger weapon (usually a cannon). As the series progresses, one or more of the Rangers will usually receive motorcycles for long-distance travel, as well as individual Zords. In many series, a Ranger is also given additional Zords or weapons. In some cases, one Ranger may receive something that other Rangers may not have; an example of this is the Battlizer given to the Red Ranger of each series since Power Rangers in Space (up through Operation Overdrive). Although much of the arsenal can also be found in the originating Super Sentai Series, there are usually some that are original to the American productions. In one instance, an original Power Ranger, the Titanium Ranger, was created especially for Lightspeed Rescue to add a sixth Power Ranger to the series. The series from the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (MMPR) through In Space followed a story arc, with a gradually changing cast and characters over six years (such as Jason, Zack, Trini, and Kimberly leaving in MMPR or Tommy, Adam, Tanya, and Kat leaving in Turbo). Although Lost Galaxy had ties with the previous story arc, it and the series that followed generally followed a self-contained storyline, independent of previous Power Rangers series. Also beginning with Lost Galaxy, an episode (or two) were dedicated to a crossover with the most recent previous series. The two anniversary series Wild Force (#10) and Operation Overdrive (#15) featured crossovers with characters from multiple series: Wild Force's "Forever Red" episode featured all Red Rangers of the first ten seasons (minus Rocky) and Operation Overdrive's "Once a Ranger" featured Power Rangers from the four previous series and Adam from MMPR. Ninja Storm, Mystic Force, Jungle Fury, and RPM did not feature any crossover episodes (Dino Thunder featured a crossover with Ninja Storm and characters from both Ninja Storm and Mystic Force appear in "Once a Ranger"). At the end of a series, the Power Rangers usually sacrifice their weapons, Zords, or powers in order to defeat the lead villain they had fought during the series. Should the villain ever return (such as in a crossover episode during the following series), the Rangers are able to access their powers one final time. Ranger colors As in the Super Sentai Series that provided the basis of the Power Rangers series, the color palette of a Power Ranger team has varied over the years. Only Red, Blue and Yellow appear in every Ranger team. The most common color that does not appear every year is Pink, followed by Green, Black, and White. Other colors and designations also appear throughout the series, such as metallic colors, violet, and "Shadow", as well as protagonists who have powers and costumes similar to those of the Rangers but are not called "Power Rangers", such as the Blue Senturion and Koragg the Knight Wolf. The Rangers' color designations influence their wardrobe throughout the series: their civilian clothing often features the same color as their Ranger color. A joke highlighted this correlation in Dino Thunder when Tommy Oliver (a former Green Ranger, White Ranger, and Red Ranger) became the new Black Ranger; he said that he had to go shopping because he did not own enough black-colored clothing. Television Series *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (MMPR) *Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers (MMAR) *Power Rangers Zeo (PRZ) *Power Rangers Turbo (PRT) *Power Rangers in Space (PRIS) *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy (PRLG) *Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue (PRLR) *Power Rangers Time Force (PRTF) *Power Rangers Wild Force (PRWF) *Power Rangers Ninja Storm (PRNS) *Power Rangers Dino Thunder (PRDT) *Power Rangers S.P.D. (PRSPD) *Power Rangers Mystic Force (PRMF) *Power Rangers Operation Overdrive (PROO) *Power Rangers Jungle Fury (PRJF) *Power Rangers RPM (PRRPM) *Power Rangers Samurai (PRS) *Power Rangers Megaforce (PRM) *Power Ranger Pirate Latest activity Category:Premise